Azeroth Altered
by Allseer
Summary: I was tired and thinking about Crusader Kings while writing, and this madness occured. Entirely changed Cataclysm because of CK2 game logic. One-Shot. AU.


**A/N: A short little what if? one shot story on how one orc thought best to use a tunnel and reward himself. The mindset of this story is my mind during Crusader Kings 2. Sorry if it's weird, I play the Game of Thrones mod a lot too.**

 **I don't own Warcraft, all rights to whatever Blizzard calls themselves now is.**

* * *

I stood before the great being of doom, the Aspect of Death himself, Deathwing. Controlling my terror at being near such a powerful being, I bowed before the lord. "Great Master, I come before you with a request."

"A request?" One could feel the amusement in the hiss. "And what would a lowly mortal like you desire?"

"Land, riches, women and power Great Master, but that is not why I have come before you," I replied while maintaining my bow. "Kurtok the Slayer has decided to make use of a tunnel in a surprise attack upon the humans."

"Speak your request mortal, I grow tired of you," Deathwing hissed out as the wind from his flared wings buffeted me.

"He wishes to tunnel into a valley and attack vineyards Great Master!" I reply as quickly as I can. "He should be tunneling under their very _keep_ and eliminate them all!"

"Oh?" The dreadful amusement was back. "You think so, mortal?"

"Great Master, I beg of you, give me command and I shall take their city!" I vow, standing straight and staring into the fiery eyes of death. "Give me the men, and I shall bring the pitiful Alliance to its knees in your glory."

"How many do you want?" The amusement had faded somewhat, replaced by an idle thoughtfulness that was even more terrifying. "Be quick mortal."

"All of them," I reply with certainty. "If we launch our forces in several attempts to delay assistance we can take Stormwind and be through the Tram and into Ironforge. We simply need two tunnels instead of one Great Master." I took a moment to collect my thoughts and pressed on. "If we tunnel north into the heartland of the dwarves and use a force of Dark Iron and Blackrock orcs, we can use the spellcasters to silence our tunneling into their throne room! We could attack both Ironforge and Stormwind. A large group will need to brance off and mine into the tramline, but we could do it."

"Go on."

"Once inside the tram we simply move our troops into Ironforge and carve our way to the gates. Hopefully by that point our troops will be in position to storm the city." I was getting more hopeful he wouldn't eat or roast me the longer I spoke and made myself seem useful. "We could take the industry of the Alliance from them in one mighty blow!"

A long pause ensued, silence filling the vast cavern. Until finally. "Do it Warlord."

"By your will, Great Master."

* * *

The invasion was a high success, all things considered. Anduin Wrynn managed to escape, but we took Jaina Proudmoore and Tess Greymane as prisoners. I promptly had them bound to me using the strongest magics the warlocks and mages could devise, and it amused me to have them obey my every whim while they rejected venomously. Sadly the forces attempting to use the tram were delayed by being forced to run the journey. Luckily they were the very toughest I had. The Dwarven Princess was dead, and her son was now my puppet ward. I didn't care about the Dwarven Statue that was the former king.

Deathwing the Destroyer had gifted me my choice of the now occupied lands, after our forces had swept through the homelands like an unending tide. The Alliance had scattered from the lands, forced to flee to distant and cut off bastions in an attempt to survive. I chose to make my seat of power Ironforge, soon after which I challenged and slew Rend Blackhand and become Warchief of the Dark Horde and Chief of the Blackrock Clan.

I constructed defenses to refuse my enemies the opportunity to exploit the same attack. The tram was heavily barricaded and would take several armies of blood to get through. The Dark Iron Dwarves were only to happy to obey their new Warchief and Regent, and heavily trapped and outfitted the tunnels. Anti-Air and Anti-Ground turrets were soon attached to the new outer fortifications as well.

I had sent word to Theramore and the Gilneans to surrender to their new Lord and Warchief and they would be spared. I was unsure as to their response, but I wasn't expecting much. I just needed to make more disaster plans in the event the Great Master was defeated.

The Blackrock Clan had a ten percent higher population at the end of the first month after the invasion. I enforced strict but fair treatment practices with the slaves, so none were mistreated. I allowed for married couples to remain bound together, as I came as a conqueror not a destroyer. Breeding a clan of Half-Orcs to truly make my own mark on history would be a great idea, and I was well on my way personally.

* * *

Theramore and the Gilneans took several months to surrender, and that finally happened after confirmation of my heirs by Lady Proudmoore and Princess Greymane reached them. They were swiftly integrated into my growing empire, as were the Goblin Cartels by force. Then I turned my eyes north even as I began secret talks with the Horde of Orgrimmar. I secretly liked being the Dark Horde of Ironforge more than I should.

Jaina and Tess were well cared for. I allowed Jaina access to my texts on certain warlock magics along with shaman clan magic. Tess was a bit of an odd woman but I let her run wild, as far as she could with a magical tether. I had granted them the positions of concubines so that my offspring inherit some legitimacy from the union. I had learned much from reading the books from my fallen foes, and sought to reassure myself of victory in any scenario.

When the Horde finally reached out to me, the demands were fair but I reinforced my viewpoint as a technically neutral party. Outright execution of demon-worshippers, but not demon-binders, and the fanatics of Deathwing soon followed. Months of open warfare, and more subtle affairs, would ultimately lead up to the fall of Deathwing. In that honour I threw the largest neutral feast imaginable. Several large tankards of ale later, and I fell in bed with a drunken, widowed, and newly mortal Alexstrasza. Life was good.

When the reveal of Pandaria occured, I sent relief forces along with supplies and many merchant ships. I mobilized a recently constructed armada and specially outfitted them for ship-to-ship and naga warfare. I somehow created an entire political faction among the Pandaren by accident, a proper merchant cartel of its own. I was so proud, though I did remind them to pay their dues. They allied with the Goblins and now enforce my dominance of the seas upon the Alliance, as the Horde and I were on neutral, even friendly, terms.

I worked after that to fortify all of the new Blackrock Heartlands, formerly belong to the dwarves of Ironforge and humans of Stormwind. With the Dragonmaw Clan so split between Horde and Dark Horde, and my recent occupation of Grim Batol by way of vastly improved relations with certain dragonflights, I stood ready to wide the Alliance off the Eastern Kingdoms entirely.

Several Night Elves had been captured by my forces and I took first choice, as was my right. Already my plans to establish Dominance of the world was coming to fruition. The orcs shall be the new father race to all! Sometimes I worry about how what I've learned affects me, but I ignore it in face of my current problems.

* * *

The wars are over, it is done. Garrosh Hellscream went insane and attempted world conquest. Unfortunately for him I was already prepared. My forces swept through Kalimdor, liberating Orc, Troll, and Tauren from the grasp of Hellscream. His pitiful defiance amused me before I cleaved his head from his body and burned it to ash. A shiver ran through my soul, as if a great destiny had been forever altered. It didn't stop me from claim the entirety of Kalimdor for my own, including the night elves. Shandris Feathermoon made a beautiful concubine.

Speaking of concubines, my family had definitely grown in the passing years. I had half a dozen strong sons and four bright daughters, and that was just my concubines. Many slaves ended up being freed after providing an heir to their master, creating hope among the slaves and quieting discontent to a small degree. Time would help the stubborn. Alexstrasza also told me of the four whelps we had, how that worked I have no idea. I just ignored the logic and grinned when she suggested more.

Kul'Tiras attempted to act up, but with my relations with Jaina Proudmoore, who had stayed after being freed, they swiftly gave in to the inevitable and joined the Horde. Zandalar stood no chance against us, and the surrounded and alone Forsaken and Blood Elves quickly sent tribute and became vassal-states. Already cures were being researched for undeath, and control was being established in Northrend.

I ordered the Dragonmaw Clan in the region to secure proto-drake numbers for my legions for eternity, a task they took to with glee as almost half the wild drakes became the foundations of strong bloodlines that flowed deeply. Within months dozens of young proto-drakes were being trained to obey their riders and Warchief. I reinforced loyalty to the Warchief myself.

Within a few short years, and not counting vassals or conquests, the Blackrock Clan had increased its population yet again. The orcish clan, counting Half-Orcs, had increased practically ten-fold. Granted that these were almost entirely young and a few traditional outsider marriages, this was an outstanding success. I planned out careful conservation of his resources, utilizing the replenishment of forests and cleansing lands to occupy and tauren and both elven species.

When we came across the foul Nightborne and their great city, the conquest was swift and satisfying. An entire history of lore awaited late nights in the library with Jaina. The land was practically unspoiled and the demonic infestation dealt with brutally by his legions upon legions of warriors. Soon I started making plans for expeditions to map the world, joined eagerly by droves and gnomes and dwarves.

Over decades of exploration and conquest, my realm was the last to remaind standing. No other realm controlled a portion of Azeroth, and soon the Titan would awaken. Who knows what will follow, but I eagerly await it.


End file.
